User talk:Raindrops on Roses
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vitalia Marshwood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnimeQueen97 (talk) 10:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I will try my best to explain to you about how to make your page and among others. If you want to make an Infobox, go and click the arrow next to EDIT on your page, click on "Classic Editor" and on the side you could see "Add features and media", scroll down to see "Templates", click on the puzzle piece that says "Infobox" and add some information like the regular Winx Wiki. I'm sorry, but I can't explain about the signature part. I'm still learning myself. I hope this will help you. Thank you. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 20:44, August 29, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! :D AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, I don't know what's going on either. I don't know if it's an update or not, but I have no idea why this is happening. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:29, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, I just went on the Winx Wikia and got them from one of the six original fairies, but you can go to one of my fairies pages and get the first box ones, it'll be on there too. It is under the appearance header. The second tab box are my transformations so yea. Isaacelwwe (talk) 01:01, October 3, 2015 (UTC)SpecialistFairy Why'd you put that unknown image on my page lol? Isaacelwwe (talk) 14:19, October 3, 2015 (UTC)SpecialistFairy My talk page Isaacelwwe (talk) 15:36, October 3, 2015 (UTC)SpecialistFairy Hello, how are you? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 21:09, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm good as well. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) They are coming along good. What about yours? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 23:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Yep. In order, the Smilix Club was based on Smile Pretty Cure, Heartix Club is based on HeartCatch, Destinix Club is based on Futari Wa/Max Heart, Heartbeatix Club is based on Doki Doki, Chargix is based on HappinessCharge and Petitix Club is based on Go! Princess. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) And Melodix Club is based on Suite Pretty Cure. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) It's really cute. It's way better than last year's season of Pretty Cure. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:13, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I have to remind you that I'm not finished with Petitix Club yet. I've been busy and taking breaks. Plus, If you like you can check out Heartbeatix Club. Unlike Doki Doki, I made the characters and story more likable. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay. :) AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 02:05, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Rose! How are you? May I ask you something? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:05, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Would you like to help me with my upcoming fanfic, Delightix Club (Working Title) and with Petitix Club? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 18:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Could you help me with the characters and the plot for both Petitix and Delightix, please? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 20:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) The characters for Delightix first. I'm having a hard time coming up with what personality Aubrey has. I was thinking she is the opposite of Charlotte. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 21:33, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, well I was thinking that Aubrey would be the responsible one, whereas Charlotte is a flirt and is the playful one. Charlotte, being one of the daughters of a villain, wants to break out and into being rebellious due to her being in her mother's control for a long time. She masks this by being outgoing and sometimes using men to do her shopping. However, she struggles to use her magic for good and tries her best to master her magic in order to defeat her mother and sisters. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 23:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) What do you think? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:21, December 31, 2015 (UTC) This idea sounds amazing! Thank you! Name any time we can work on the season and we'll start the first episode. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:11, January 2, 2016 (UTC) We can start on it after the first five episodes of Maho Tsukai Precure. We can start on Delightix Episode 1. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 20:09, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, for the late reply. I usually go on KissAnime.com days after the episode airs. I used to livestream on a website to watch Happiness Charge but then the livestream closed down. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome! How are you today? Also one question, do you think that the mascot for Iridesix Club should be a Dalmatian fairy pet? Here's the twist, it's Aubrey's stuffed animal that originally didn't have spots. Thank to Charlotte's magic bringing it to life, the spots were added because of Charlotte's witch heritage and because she was originally the witch of Ink. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 23:09, January 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm good and that's cool! (No pun intended.) And thank you. Originally Cream (the mascot) was going to be a fairy Koala in my mind, because the Maho Tsukai Precures have a talking stuffed bear, but then I looked up on various Fairy Pets on the Winx Club Wiki, and I saw one of the Dalmatian pets since that hasn't been done. And that's how Cream came to be. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:19, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, how are you? I'm having trouble writing the rest of the script for the Heartbeatix Club Episode 21. It isn't how I wanted, you see I took a break from writing it for a while. I had a nice flow to the fanfic and now it seems like I can't write what I wanted. Do you have any tips? I kinda have a writer's block thing going on. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 01:37, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much. :) I hope your fanfic goes great! AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:48, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hey, Rose! How are you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 17:17, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Hi Rose! AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:41, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm good. You? Are you ready to co-write with me to make Iridesix Club episodes? Or are you not on all five episodes of Maho Tsukai Precure? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:41, March 12, 2016 (UTC) We can always start with only episode 1 until you watch the rest of Maho Tsukai. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 01:11, March 13, 2016 (UTC) So, I've already started with a little bit, but i was hoping some of it would be a bit better: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iridesix_Club_Episode_1 [[User:AnimeQueen97|AnimeQueen97]~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 17:48, March 14, 2016 (UTC)] Umm, I need help with a lot. I just randomly came up with Aubrey's friends having a race in which she later meets Charlotte. In Maho Tsukai, Mirai met Riko when she dropped her bear and spotted Riko. It's a rough draft of how they meet, so do you have any ideas? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 20:25, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the tip! Actually I know about the colorful description, it's just that it was been blocked by Writer's Block for the past few months and now I'm slowly back on my feet. It might take a while. And thanks for the idea, it's super cute! AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 01:00, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Rose! How are you? May I ask you a curious question: In your opinion, (though it is not fandom 'canon'), would you ship Alex and Runa from one of my clubs, Destinix Club? They look like this: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_(Destinix_Club) and http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Runa . AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:22, March 24, 2016 (UTC) It's cool that you don't ship them, because I don't ship them either. With all of this trend of LGBT characters in animation, I just thought in your opinion on what did you think of it. Because I only plan for Alex and Runa to be like sisters. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:45, March 24, 2016 (UTC) That's a cool idea! Also, I need to catch up on Maho Tsukai myself, I haven't watched the Sapphire Episode yet. But yeah, I'll let you know which character I would like for you to design and vice versa. And we need to still work on Episode 1, which is cute so far! :D AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 23:53, April 24, 2016 (UTC) What do you think of it currently?: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iridesix_Club_Episode_1 [[User:AnimeQueen97|AnimeQueen97]~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 17:46, April 28, 2016 (UTC)] Any tense is fine, and sure, the cliffhanger sounds like a good idea. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 16:08, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay you too! :D AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 17:23, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay, later! :D AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:03, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't answer you sooner. I'm doing good, I still need to catch up on Maho Tsukai to be honest. :) Plus I also need your honest opinion for the Iridesix fanfic: What do you think about Charlotte not being a virgin? Or is it too much? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. It does seem a little too far, I just wanted your opinion that's all. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 01:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me! I was just wondering if using bases to create characters was mandatory, as I kind of wanted to showcase my own art style without being forced to mimic the official style of Winx Club itself. (SolanaCorona (talk) 23:27, August 18, 2016 (UTC)) Oh okay then. Thank you for clearing that up for me! (SolanaCorona (talk) 01:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC)) Hi Rose! How are you? I was wondering what do you think of the first episode of Iridesix so far? It's not finished yet but here's what it looks like so far?:http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iridesix_Club_Episode_1 AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 21:36, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry, I will. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:05, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Same. :) AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 18:26, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi Raindrops. Are you still there? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 21:59, September 28, 2018 (UTC)